


Koi and Cherry Blossoms

by jadehqknb



Series: A Cluster of Captains [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Festival Nights, M/M, Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: My one entry for Daichi Summer Love Fest. Daichi, Tetsurou and Wakatoshi enjoy a night of fun, food and games at a summer festival.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Kuroo Tetsurou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: A Cluster of Captains [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Daichi Love Fest 2020





	Koi and Cherry Blossoms

Daichi hustled to the festival gates as quickly as he could without sweating too profusely and grateful to be wearing his yukata in the waning summer heat still clinging in the evening air.

Ignoring the lights and decorations in favor of locating his boyfriends, Daichi bobbed and weaved through throngs of people until he reached the beginning of the food stall aisle. They were meeting for dinner and Daichi was definitely starving. But all thoughts of food dashed from his mind when he took in the absolute vision the two waiting for him made. 

They were standing close, Tetsurou pointing to something on his phone screen that made Wakatoshi smile softly. Clad in vibrant yet not garish colors, they stood out for more than just their height. 

Tetsurou wore brilliant emerald green with decorative koi fish of gold seeming to swim through the fabric. It set off his eyes, made them glimmer and shine; or maybe it was the happiness of being with Toshi who looked resplendent in bold red dotted with white stitched cherry blossom leaves.

Daichi suddenly felt very drab in his basic navy and black. _Too late to worry about it now,_ he thought, continuing forward. The smile on Toshi’s face widened when he caught sight of him and he waved him over. 

Daichi reached them in a few more steps, body flooding with warmth at their welcoming hugs, faltering in his compliments of their outfits because apparently even after years together, he had no chill about these things. 

Tetsurou smirked and Daichi smacked away the hand he ruffled through his hair. Wakatoshi murmured a quiet ‘thank you’ extending the compliment to Daichi who bit his tongue to protest. They walked together side by side, squished together by necessity of the crowd and Daichi’s stomach gave an unhappy grumble as the mouthwatering aroma of food hit his nostrils. 

He suggested a divide and conquer approach to maximize their time spent in line. He’d every intention of gorging himself on tasty treats unable to be eaten on the regular and the sooner they were acquired the better. 

To his surprise and delight, they agreed, Tetsurou heading to the Karaage stall and Wakatoshi to get Okonomiyaki while Daichi remained in the Shoyu Ramen line. Eventually, with food obtained, they found a bench and table to sit at, giving thanks and digging in.

Daichi moaned quietly at the first crunch of fried chicken, smiling as Toshi blushed when Tetsurou offered him a bite of Okonomiyaki from his chopsticks. They chatted quietly between bites, catching up on each other’s days or commenting on passersby: a child dancing under twinkle lights watched by adoring parents, a couple arm in arm pointing things out to each other, high school girls giggling amongst themselves while blushing boys tried to get their attention. 

It was so nice watching people have a fun and happy time. 

Pleasantly full, they tossed their trash and took to walking through the aisles of stalls, Daichi bookended by his taller boyfriends. A part of him felt self-conscious but he pushed it aside in favor of enjoying the rare time together. They would both be gone for work the following week and he was determined to get in as much quality time with them as he could. 

String lights and lanterns illuminated the area around them in a soft but steady glow, the warmth of the air shifting to something pleasant and calming rather than harsh and abrasive as it had been when the sun was out. Contentment settled on Daichi’s shoulders as he chanced glances right and left to Tetsurou and Wakatoshi’s handsome faces, a part of him still in disbelief they’d allowed him so close to who they really were.

“You want to try it?” Tetsurou asked. 

Daichi blinked up at him, clearly having missed something while lost in his thoughts. “Sorry, what?” 

Tetsurou snorted, laying a hand on Daichi’s back. “I asked if you’d like to try your luck at the ring toss. Maybe your aim has improved from last year.” 

Daichi narrowed his eyes, hip checking him in revenge although it was more hip to thigh thanks to their height difference. “You’re on, you punk.” He turned to look at Wakatoshi. “You want in on this?” 

Wakatoshi smiled minutely, but Daichi didn’t miss the true amusement dancing in his eyes. “I will pass and console the loser.” 

Tetsurou cackled as he drew Daichi to the booth where they paid their fee to try their luck at winning prizes neither of them really wanted. 

This was all about bragging rights. 

Each took turns tossing rings but in the end Tetsurou emerged victorious with a stuffed pink lizard for his troubles. With the way he grinned and chortled one would think he’d won a lump of gold. 

“Yeah, yeah, rub it in,” Daichi snipped, but he couldn’t keep a smile from his face when Tetsurou tickled his ear with the lizard’s tail. 

“You were close,” Tetsurou said, then choked on his laughter. 

“Oh shut up,” Daichi chuckled as they walked to where Wakatoshi had stood back to allow other patrons room to stand in line. Daichi looked up at him as he approached, “Ok, I’m the loser, console me please.”

He wasn’t sure what he expected, maybe a pat on the head or a funny word of encouragement that Toshi would mean with all sincerity. What he got was his usually PDA shy boyfriend tilting his chin up to lay a soft, but lingering kiss to his lips. 

His eyes were wide when Wakatoshi pulled away with a low hum, his skin tingling as Wakatoshi slowly traced his jawline before letting go. “I hope that is adequate comfort,” he murmured. 

There was a pause and then Tetsurou squawked out, “You call that a _consolation prize?_ I’m gonna lose next year on purpose!”

Wakatoshi and Daichi laughed at his indignation, but drew him close to walk through the stalls selling art and wares. Wakatoshi bought scroll art of a beautiful bonsai tree complaining that he just didn’t have time to care for one properly, but this was an admirable substitute. 

Eventually, Daichi’s stomach alerted him it was time for dessert and they headed back to the food area, each getting their own Kakigori with strawberry for Daichi, lemon for Tetsurou and melon for Wakatoshi. 

Of course, they all shared anyway. 

Soon it was time for the fireworks and they headed to higher ground, settling on a hill with their icy treats. 

As the first rocket sored to heaven and blasted color across its darkened canvas, Daichi again found his eyes drawn to the faces of the men on either side of him, their features highlighted in the flashes of reds, greens, blues and golds. 

“What are you thinking about?” Wakatoshi leaned in close to ask him. 

“Just how lucky I am,” Daichi replied honestly, pecking the tip of his nose, chuckling with Wakatoshi wrinkled it against the cold of his lips.

“Oi, I’m not missing out on kisses again,” Tetsurou complained, crowding into Daichi’s space. 

Daichi laughed, cupped his face and kissed him, licking the lingering mix of strawberry, lemon and melon from his lips. It tasted like their love: a little sweet, a little sour and a little weird. 

And Daichi looked forward to tasting it every day for the rest of their lives.


End file.
